nightmare
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Esa sensación que le destruye de dentro hacia afuera tan solo puede ser el dolor de un mal sueño. Este fic participa en el Reto temático de diciembre: Sirius Orion Black del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**note. **nada es mío, so.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de diciembre: Sirius Orion Black _del foro _ La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**adv. **situado después de que Sirius le diga a Snape como burlar al _Sauce Boxeador._

espero que os guste.

.

_La vida es sueño y lo sueños...Que sea un sueño, por favor._

Esta vez ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, tanto, tanto, que no se ve capaz de salir de ese charco de barro que parece querer arrastrarlo hasta el fondo, más y más dentro, hasta que la luz del sol sea solo un mero recuerdo y la oscuridad sea su única compañía (quizás debería haber sido así desde un primer momento)

-Se pondrá bien, Canuto, ya lo verás- la voz de Remus consigue que Sirius vuelva al mundo real y, con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, se atreve a mirar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Remus le devuelve la mirada y, aunque sus ojos muestran cansancio, no hay ni una pizca de rencor o enfado en ellos, como si ya le hubiera perdonado, como si todo lo ocurrido hacía pocas horas fuera tan solo un mal sueño (pero no lo era, había pasado de verdad)

-Joder, Remus, lo siento…-escupe las palabras casi como si le doliera pedir perdón, casi como si se estuviese rebajando al hacerlo, él. Un Black.

-Lo sé Canuto…Lo sé porque yo soy el que más lo siente…-el estómago de Sirius se retuerce o se encoge como si le hubieran dado una patada o algo así, y todo por culpa de las palabras de Remus. Siente el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él para borrarle esa sonrisa triste y resignada de la cara a puñetazos, pero no puede porque es su mejor amigo y porque la camilla les separa. Por ello, Sirius se contenta con gruñirle y con mirarle de muy mala manera mientras intenta controlar ese impulso que le recorre las venas como si fuera droga y que le incita a cometer una estupidez.

Otra.

-Remus no es tu culpa, ¡nada de esto es tu culpa, joder!-el grito de Sirius reverbera por la enfermería, se cuela por los quicios de las puertas y hace parpadear a Remus, quien tan solo atina a retirar la mirada cuando los ojos de Sirius se clavan en él, como aquella vez, en el bosque, cuando descubrió su secreto o como aquella vez, en el tren, cuando se sentó con él en ese vagón vacío.

Es igual, solo que no. Porque esta vez Sirius esta verdaderamente enfado y triste, angustiado.

Asustado. (no quiere perderle/los)

-La he cagado, Remus. La he cagado pero bien. Soy un inútil, un estúpido. Me creía mejor que mi familia y mírame. Soy un puto..

-Eres un puto dolor de cabeza, Canuto-la voz de James parece tranquilizar a Sirius al instante. Con él despierto el ambiente se vuelve relajado y deja de ser turbio y asfixiante. Con él despierto Remus puede respirar tranquilo y sonreír casi de verdad. Y Sirius. Bueno, él…

-¡Cornamenta, maldito seas! No sabes el susto que nos has dado. Peter estaba llorando como un mariquita, en serio. Tenías que haberle visto, con la nariz roja y los mocos goteando- Sirius grita y hace aspavientos y de pronto se lanza sobre James, le revuelve el pelo, le sonríe y le pega suaves puñetazos en los hombros, sin importarle que James grite porque le duelen las heridas. Lo único que importa es que está despierto, es que está riendo.

Es que está vivo.

-y Sirius con él.-

.

Las cosas cambian. Las estaciones se dan una detrás de otra. El tiempo pasa y de pronto ya no hay más James, ni Remus, ni Peter. Ya no hay merodeadores. Ahora solo hay recuerdos que duelen demasiado como para ser considerados bonitos. Ahora los gritos de terror y de locura son su único acompañamiento. Ahora se encoge sobre un rincón mientras sus ojos, sin vida, enfocan un punto invisible en la pared llena de mugre. Ahora se mece sobre sí mismo mientras se repite una y otra vez que es inocente, que él no ha sido el culpable de esa tragedia. De esa gran tragedia.

Ahora ya no hay más nada.

Los recuerdos no le sirven para paliar el dolor que le rompe de dentro hacia afuera. No le sirven para sentirse mejor, porque lo único que consiguen es que se sienta como un mierda, un estúpido que ha matado a sus amigos.

A su hermano (a su familia)

El frío que le cala los huesos es lo único que le recuerda que está vivo. Eso y que tiene que salir de allí. Eso y que tiene que acabar con él (con su otro mejor amigo) Eso y que tiene que vivir por Lily, esa furiosa pelirroja que le sonreía y que le guiñaba un ojo cuando él llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada, siendo más piltrafa que hombre. Esa que le abrazaba cuando nadie les veía y que le decía: _Gracias, _solo porque él se estaba jugando el pescuezo para mantenerlos vivos y a salvo.

Por James. Su hermano, su mejor amigo. El que le animó a seguir adelante cuando su familia le dio la espalda, el que propuso hacer el mapa del merodeador solo porque sería divertido burlar a Filch en sus propias narices. El que estuvo a su lado en todo momento, aunque el propio Sirius no quisiera, aunque el propio Sirius le echara, él siempre, siempre, le miraba a los ojos, sonreía y decía: _Tranquilo, Canuto. Si quieres llorar como un mariquita aquí estoy. _Y Sirius tan solo atinaba a lanzarse sobre él para pegarle, para borrarle esa sonrisa de suficiencia de su rostro a puñetazos, en los que al final acababan metidos todos los merodeadores.

Solo por él se mantiene despierto, solo por él respira, solo por él soporta a los Dementores. Solo por él se empeña en mantenerse cuerdo, o todo lo cuerdo que puede estar una persona en un sitio como ese. Solo por él sigue adelante, día tras día. Solo por él insiste en ver el lado positivo de las cosas (si es que existe) Solo por él se ríe en mitad de la noche, a carcajada limpia, mientras su escuálido cuerpo se estremece con cada (sollozo) carcajada.

Solo por él.

Y cuando piensa en él, en esa fatídica noche, algo le quema por dentro. _El dolor de un mal sueño_, se dice. _Tan solo es el dolor de un mal sueño_, se repite una y otra vez mientras sus compañeros de pasillo gritan de terror al ver a los Dementores. _Dentro de nada me despertaré y esto será tan solo el dolor de un mal sueño y James me sonreirá, como aquella noche en la enfermería_, se grita.

Pero no.

Porque James está muerto.

-y Sirius con él-

**end.**


End file.
